


I wish you could see yourself the way I do.

by wwwinteriscoming



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Got your back, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwinteriscoming/pseuds/wwwinteriscoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortunately for Jack, by the time Bitty comes around and makes him feel a lot more than he was planning on feeling during his final years at SMH, the ragtag bunch is already fluent in “emotionally constipated Jack speak”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish you could see yourself the way I do.

Fortunately for Jack, by the time Bitty comes around and makes him feel a lot more than he was planning on feeling during his final years at SMH, the ragtag bunch is already fluent in “emotionally constipated Jack speak”. Because while Jack tries as best as he can, he’s very much too much of an Elsa™ (“It fits, bro, because, the ice and the really fucking needing to let it go,” Ransom says one day when Bitty and Jack are not around at it sticks), the rest of the team actually has Bitty’s back the way Jack obviously wants to, because hey, they got his back, too.

Shitty starts it, first to catch on as is so often the case. When Coach Hall yells something affirmative at Bittle, the guy does not seem to stop smiling for the rest of practice and is, like, deep red for five minutes straight. So he decides that if affirmation is something Bitty doesn’t have enough of, he’ll make sure he gets some.. Because, seriously, Jack, nobody’s ever felt affirmed by being told to eat more protein.

When Bittle has done something different to his hair or has styled his clothes differently, Shitty comments on it. Not much, not long, he just makes sure Bitty knows he noticed and that it’s good. That he’s good. A “Damn Bits, nice shirt you got there!” or “Your hair’s nice like that.” Bitty’s visibly more at ease around him after that.

There may or may not have been a Random & Holtz powerpoint involved, but eventually the rest of the team catches on and Bitty just.. Transforms. Everybody’s heart swells with fondness when Bitty no longer pushes down his slight slur, no longer flinches when somebody touches him.. The only thing they’re having a hard time getting rid of is the damn self deprecating humor. Shitty’s analyzed it and analyzed it again, but nothing they seem to do ever works?

They try to just not laugh, but that easily brings Bitty back to a blushing and stuttering mess and they’re not giving up all their progress, now are they? Excel brings no answers, nor does looking at the problem, disguised in hockey metaphors. The team’s kind of at a loss, when to everybody’s surprise, their very own Elsa™, fixes it with his own wicked charm. Every single time Bitty puts himself down, Jack just looks at him. He never, ever says anything. Just looks at Bitty as if to ask him whether he’s forgotten who he is, who he’s with, whether he’s gone crazy? And the tiniest bit hurt and dissapointed, because this is Bitty and he hasn’t really contributed to helping him bloom (like he could have anyway..), but he still wants him to love himself even a tiny bit as much as he.. As the team does.

After a while, it actually seems to have worked. Bitty seems to have accepted, albeit a little grudgingly, that he’s loved and that they like him just the way he is. But then Jack offhandedly puts himself down after practice and Bitty immediately counters with a self deprecating joke directed at himself and.. The entire team whirls around and stops whatever they’re doing to watch whatever’s happening.. Bitty just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow and it seems to take Jack a couple seconds to catch on, but then his mouth just falls open a little and oh, man, Shitty isn’t sure, but there may be tears in his eyes. Jack tries again and Bitty counters even quicker. Bits is smirking now and Jack’s still kind of dumbfounded, like he’s trying to wrap his head around what’s happening, but he can’t. The entire locker room is frozen.. Until their big, bad Quebecois laughs. He laughs and puts Bitty in a head lock and ruffles his hair and goes to shower.

A couple days later, with Bitty’s head on his chest and his fingers carding through his hairs, he tells Bitty it was either that or make out with him right that second and he really didn’t want to start off with a public, rushed kiss, because Bitty deserves better. Bitty doesn’t necessarily agree, but then again he also isn’t gonna complain so he just snuggles closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Both of these boys just deserve to never, ever put themselves down/think badly of themselves ever again.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Ngozi from her webcomic Check, Please! (omgcheckplease.tumblr.com)


End file.
